Le hasard fait bien les choses
by SoyMarina
Summary: Une femme de 28 ans, Marine Jaune, une entraîneuse de patinage artistique à un championnat de France va rencontrer son ex-petit copain, de 29 ans, Aymeric Lebon qui est aussi un entraîneur de patinage artistique. Ce garçon, va essayer de la faire disqualifiée du championnat à l'aide de son équipe, mais ce garçon, n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.
Le hasard fait bien les choses !

 _Pdv de Marine :_

Salut,

Je m'appelle Marine Jaune, on m'appelle beaucoup "Marina" j'ai 28 ans.

J'habite à Paris. J'ai un copain il s'appelle Baptiste Lerouge.  
A l'age de 15 ans, j'étais en couple avec Aymeric Lebon, je l'ai rencontré à un championnat de patinage artistique, nous avions gagné tous les deux puis il descendait les escaliers, j'étais en train de parler avec des amies puis il m'avait bousculée, j'étais tombée sur les fesses, il m'avait aidée à me relever et c'est là que nos regards se sont croisés et j'ai tout de suite su que j'avais des sentiments envers lui, un temps s'est passer, nous nous sommes mis en couple mais on a fini par se séparer car il me trompait avec une autre fille... C'est une de mes amies qui m'avait dit qu'elle l'avait vu devant un restaurant entrain d'embrasser une fille cela m'avait briser le cœur, je n'ai plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles après notre séparation... Mais maintenant c'est du passé ! J'ai un copain une nouvelle vie..quoi... !

Ma passion est le Patinage Artistique, mon métier est entraîneuse.

J'entraîne l'équipe des «Anges».

En ce moment mon équipe s'entraîne pour le championnat de France qui aura lieu demain.

Mais, seules les meilleures de mon équipe seront qualifiées pour le championnat.

Je ne sais pas quelles équipes seront nos adversaires

Mon équipe est composée de :

-Charlène Leroux

-Nathalie Legrey

-Floriane Hépar

Jenny Torres

\- Sophie Réan

-Coraline Lechat

 _Pdv de Aymeric :_

Salut,

Je m'appelle Aymeric Lebon, j'ai 29 ans.

J'habite à Paris. Je suis célibataire.

Quand j'avais 16 ans, j'étais en couple avec Marine Jaune, je l'ai rencontrée lors d'un championnat de patinage artistique, nous avions gagnés tous les deux puis elle est en train de parler avec ses amies puis sans le vouloir, je l'ai bousculée, celle-ci est donc tombée sur les fesses, je l'ai aidée à se relever puis, nos regards se sont croisés puis j'ai su que j'avais des sentiments pour elle mais un beau jour, elle m'a mise à la porte puis elle m'a hurlé dessus que je l'avais trompé ce qui était complètement faux donc on s'est séparé et je n'ai plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles, je ne l'ai jamais oublié, c'est pour cela que je suis toujours célibataire...  
Ma passion est le patinage artistique, mon métier est entraîneur.  
J'entraîne l'équipe des «Démons».

En ce moment mon équipe s'entraîne pour le championnat de France qui aura lieu demain.

Mais, seuls les meilleurs de mon équipe seront qualifiés pour le championnat, donc on travaille dur !

Mon équipe est composée de :

\- Ilyes Lebert

-Lucas Pont

\- Pierre Vert

-Mathieu Jaune

-Jonas Bleu

-Clément Galan

 _Pdv de Marine :_

 **Le Lendemain :**

Aujourd'hui a lieu le championnat, Sophie ne sera pas présente car elle s'est cassée la cheville en tombant dans les escaliers...

Les filles et moi, nous sommes dans les vestiaires des filles, le vestiaire des garçons est vide.

Le championnat va bientôt commencer les filles sont très stressées

Moi : Vous n'avez rien à prendre les filles, si vous ratez une figure, c'est pas grave, vous ne vous énervez pas, vous prenez votre temps, vous ne l'a refaite pas tout de suite...

J'essaye de les détendre en leur parlant mais malheureusement je crains que mes paroles, ne font qu'empirer les choses...

Moi : Pourquoi vous faites cette mine angoissée ? Vous devriez être contente ! D'avoir une chance de vous qualifier ! S'il vous plaît, faites moi un sourire !

Charlène : Violetta a raison, on devrait être contente ! Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance !

Nathalie : Ludmilla a raison

Floriane : Oui !

Moi : Allez courage ! Tout va bien se passer ! Je vais voir qui passe en premier, pendant ce temps enfilez vos patins

 _Pdv de Aymeric :_

Mon équipe arrive un peu en retard au championnat car j'ai appris que Jonas, ne sera pas présent au championnat car il est puni.

Bref, on est à présent dans le vestiaire des garçons qui se situe en face du vestiaire des filles.

Moi : Tout va bien se passer les gars, il faut que vous écrasiez vos adversaires !

Mathieu : C'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire !

Moi : Pensez pas en négatif ! Sinon vous allez vous planter ! Il faut penser positif

Ilyes : Oui, Léon a raison, si on pense négatif, on va se planter ! Donc, il faut penser positif pour gagner ! On a tellement travailler pour arriver jusqu'ici, ça serait dommage de se planter !

Lucas : Oui Ilyes a raison !

Moi : Courage ! Je vais voir qui va commencer en premier ! Pendant ce temps enfilez vos patins !

Je pars

 _Pdv de Marine :_

C'est Charlène qui passe en premier puis un certain Ilyes ensuite c'est Nathalie, puis c'est un Lucas après c'est Jenny ensuite un Mathieu et pour finir Coraline et la personne qui suit et un Clément

J'accompagne Charlène près de la patinoire

Charlène : J'ai peur Marine !

Moi : Ça va allait Charlène ! Monte ce que tu sais faire et surtout amuse-toi ! Allez bon courage !

Charlène : Merci

Charlène part sur la piste

Une dame : Sur la piste, Charlène Leroux de l'équipe des «Anges» !

La musique commence puis elle se met à danser

 _Pdv de Aymeric :_

J'accompagne Ilyes près de la patinoire, une certaine Charlène Leroux est entrain de patiner

Ilyes : Aïe, aïe, aïe, elle patine super bien, ça va être dure de faire mieux qu'elle !

Moi : Mais non, t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, concentre toi et tout va ce passer à merveilles !

Ilyes : J'espère !

Cette Charlène finit de patiner et va rejoindre son entraîneuse, qui n'est d'autre que... Marina !

Ilyes va sur la piste

Une dame : Sur la piste, Ilyes Lebert !

La musique commence et il se met à danser. Pendant ce temps, je vais voir Marina

 _Pdv de Marine :_

Je félicite Charlène pour sa danse puis elle part dans les vestiaires puis je vois Aymeric au loin, oui, oui, c'est bien Léon, qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

Tiens, il vient vers moi

Aymeric : Salut Marina

Moi : Salut Aymeric, tu es là ça alors c'est inouïs

Aymeric : Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, c'est vrai... Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi pendant..combien ? 12, 13 ans ? Et tout à coup, le jour même du concours... Sinon, comment ça va Marina ? Oh...Euh, tout le monde doit t'appeler Marine maintenant ?

Moi : Oh, nonnonnonnon, Marina, Maina, c'est parfait... Mon père continue à m'appeler ainsi.. Oui, tout va pour le mieux

Aymeric : Tu sais, tu es... **en s'approchant de moi** Tu n'as pas du tout changé

? : Ah, enfin te voilà !

Cette voix masculine m'est familière

Je tourne la tête et je vois Baptiste

Baptiste : Oh, je vous ai interrompu ?

Moi : Non, non pas du tout

Baptiste : Au faite, comment vous vous connaissez ?  
Moi : Tu veux que je te dise mon chéri, le monde est petit !

Baptiste : A quel point ? Dis-moi j'ai raté un épisode ?

Moi : Heu...Mon chéri, je te présente, Aymeric Lebon, l'entraîneur de l'équipe des «Démons» et il est aussi mon ex-petit ami

Baptiste : Lui c'est ton ex ?

Moi : Oui...  
Baptiste : Tu étais en couple avec lui !?

Moi : Bah...Oui, je ne te l'avais jamais dis ?  
Baptiste : Heu..N..Non, j'ai peur que tu aies omis ce petit détail... !

Aymeric : Et bien maintenant vous le savez...

Baptiste : Oui... Tu as raison ma chérie, que le monde est petit !

Moi : De plus en plus petit...

...

Il me reste plus que Coraline, Jenny, Clément puis Broadway et les juges donnent les résultats !

Je vais dans les vestiaires des filles

Moi : Allez Jenny, Coraline ! Courage ! Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps !

Un jury vient dans le vestiaire

Le jury : Mademoiselle Jaune ?  
Moi : Oui ?

Le jury : Votre équipe est disqualifiée

Les filles : Hein ?

Moi : Pardon ? Pourquoi ?

Le jury : Pour le sabotage du matériel de l'équipe des «Démons» !

Moi : Quoi ? C'est pas vrai !

Le jury : Je suis désolé, mais nous avons des preuves, et votre équipe n'a pas respectée le règlement donc vous êtes disqualifié.

Le jury part

Non, cette fois, Aymeric va trop loin

Je vais le voir

Moi : Aymeric pourquoi t'as fait ça !?

Aymeric : Je te demande pardon ?

Moi : Tu as fait disqualifier mon équipe en faisant croire au jury qu'une fille dans mon équipe a saboté le matériel de ton équipe !

Aymeric : C'est la vie, faudra recommencer l'an prochain...

Moi : Tu n'es qu'un connard Aymeric Lebon ! Je ne te comprends plus, tu n'es pas le garçon que j'ai rencontré quand j'avais 15 ans, tu as tellement changé, je ne reconnais plus ! **en partant**

 _Pdv de Aymeric :_

Marina : Tu as fait disqualifier mon équipe en faisant croire au jury qu'une fille dans mon équipe a saboté le matériel de ton équipe !

Moi : C'est la vie, faudra recommencer l'an prochain...

Marina : Tu n'es qu'un connard Aymeric Lebon ! Je ne te comprends plus, tu n'es pas le garçon que j'ai rencontré quand j'avais 15 ans, tu as tellement changer, je ne reconnais plus ! **en partant**

Ses paroles me blessent profondément, elle a raison.. Puis je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça... C'est mal ce que j'ai fais

 _Pdv de Marina :_

Je vais dans les vestiaires

Jenny : Alors ?

Moi : On est disqualifié...

Floriane : Non ! C'est pas juste

Charlène : C'est nul ! Je suis dégoûtée !

Moi : Je suis désolée mais là, je ne peux rien faire...

Nathalie : Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de prouver que l'on est innocente !

Moi : Je ne sais pas...

Coraline : On a tellement travaillé pour arriver ici, on ne va pas laisser ces foutus Démons gagner !

Charlène : La guerre est déclarée

Pdv de Charlène :

Pendant que nos adversaires sont avec leur entraîneur, on va dans leur vestiaire avec des ciseaux puis on coupe leur tenue ainsi que leurs (lacets)...

Et on revient dans notre vestiaire puis on voit les gars dans notre vestiaire entrain d'essayer de trouver une solution pour saboter notre matériel

Moi : On peut vous aidez peut-être ?

Ils sursautent tous, ils sont surpris de nous voir puis je vois un gars en train de fouiller dans mon casier

Moi : Salut toi, je peux peut-être t'aider à fouiller dans mon casier, non ?

? : Euh, non, c'est bon... Au faite je m'appelle Ilyes

Moi : Oh j'adore ! C'est trop beau !

Coraline : Chacha, ça va ?

Moi : Oui, ça va très bien

Coraline : Je te signale qu'il était en train de fouiller dans TON casier !

Je redescends sur terre

Moi : C'est vrai ! Qu'est ce que tu cherchais !? Mon soutif peut-être !?

Ilyes : Euh...Non

Moi : Je crois que tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant que je t'arrache la tête !

Tous les gars partent

Floriane : J'ai hâte de voir leur réaction, quand ils vont voir que leur tenue, ont pris quelques coups de ciseaux !

Jenny: 3,2,1

Les gars : Oh ! Mais...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé !?

 _Pdv de Aymeric :_

J'allais entrer dans le vestiaire des garçons quand j'entends

«Oh ! Mais...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé !?»

J'entre

Moi : Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Marco : Nos tenues ont été découpées...

Moi : Quoi ?!

Effectivement, leur tenue sont découpées ! Qui a voulu faire du découpage ?

Je vais voir Marina

Elle me voit, elle part mais je la prends par le bras

Marina : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?!

Moi : Ton équipe de girls me fait ch*er, elles ont sabotées les tenues de mon équipe

Marina : Ce qu'elles ont fait s'appelle : VENGENCE ! Monsieur Lebon !

Moi : Elles sont aller trop loin !

Marina : Tu as fait disqualifier mon équipe avec tes mensonges ! Disqualifié non mais tu te rends compte !? Et après tu dis que mon équipe est aller trop loin !? Non mais c'est de ta faute ! Tu as joué, maintenant tu payes !

Moi : Je suis désolé...

Marina : Tu peux te les garder tes excuses pourries ! J'en ai rien foutre ! **commençant à partir**

Moi : Attends

Marina : Non ! **en partant**

 _Pdv de Marine :_

Aymeric : Attends

Moi : Non ! **en partant**

J'allais aller dans le vestiaire des filles quand quelqu'un m'interpelle

? : Mademoiselle Jaune ?

Je me retourne et je vois un juge

Moi : Oui ?

Le jury : Tout est arrangé, j'ai discuté avec monsieur Vargas, il a dit qu'il n'y a pas eu de sabotage, que c'était une erreur de sa part...

Moi : Donc, la compétition continue ? Mon équipe n'est pas disqualifiée ?

Le jury : Non, votre équipe n'est pas disqualifiée, la compétition continue !

Moi : Merci !

Le jury : C'est Monsieur Lebon qu'il faut remercier...

Le jury part et je vais dans le vestiaire

Charlène : Pourquoi tu discutais avec le jury ?

Jenny : Il a dit que l'on ne pourra plus jamais participer !?

Coraline : Je vais m'évanouir !

Moi : Non, non, calmez-vous il a dit que la compétition continuait et que vous n'êtes pas disqualifié !

Les filles : Oui !

Moi : Allez sur la piste !

...

Les jurys vont annoncés les résultats, je ne tiens plus en place ! Aymeric est pareil ! Tiens en parlant de lui, il vient vers moi

Moi : Merci **tout bas**

Aymeric : Pour ?

Moi : Pour ce que tu as fait...

Aymeric : De rien... Tu sais Marina...Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis ça...Mais sache que je ne l'ai pas fait... Je t'ai toujours aimé, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer il ne ce passe pas une semaine, un jour, une minute sans que je cesse de t'aimer ! Je t'aime Marine Jaune

Moi : Je ne t'aime plus...

Les jurys vont annoncer les résultats

Un jury : Les concourant(e)s qualifiées pour le championnat de France vont recevoir leur médaille, j'ai nommé :

-Charlène Leroux

-Ilyes Lebert

-Floriane Hépar

Et Pierre Green

J'applaudis, des personnes leur mettent une médaille autour du coup puis ils leur remettent un bouquet de fleur

Un photographe vient vers Aymeric et moi

Un photographe : Est ce que vous pouvez vous mettre près des gagnantes s'il vous plaît ?

Aymeric et moi on va près des gagnantes

Charlène : Tu as vu, j'ai gagné !

Moi : Oui ! Félicitations !

Il y a un grand espace entre Aymeric et Moi

Le photographe : Est ce que vous pouvez vous rapprocher s'il vous plaît ?

On se rapproche un peu

Le photographe : Encore un peu s'il vous plaît

On se rapproche puis son épaule frôle la mienne, je tourne la tête, nos regards se croisent comme la première fois, je regarde ses yeux bleus qui me rappel l'océan, puis je me perds dans son regard, c'est comme si il n'y avait que lui et moi puis je réalise que je ne l'ai pas oublié, je l'aime toujours...

 _Pdv de Aymeric :_

Il y a un grand espace entre Marina et Moi

Le photographe : Est ce que vous pouvez vous rapprocher s'il vous plaît ?

On se rapproche un peu

Le photographe : Encore un peu s'il vous plaît

On se rapproche puis son épaule frôle la mienne, je tourne la tête, nos regards se croisent je regarde ses jolies yeux bleus très clairs puis quelques secondes plus tard son regard devient triste, ses petits yeux se remplissent de larmes

Marina : Je t'aime aussi Aymeric

On s'embrasse

FIN


End file.
